Obvious
by EternalZero25
Summary: High school AU. Ichigo's life is not to be say an interesting one. But what will happen when a certain black haired transfer student come to his life? Please R&R  -


**Author's Rambling: Hello Guys! This is my first EVER fanfiction! So please don't be too harsh to me c= I just love shuuhei sooo much (I hope you love him too!)!*nosebleed* So please R&R ^-^ **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or any of its character (duh). Buut, I wish I own Shuuhei *sigh***

Obvious

Chapter 1

_**Ichigo's POV**_

Riiiiing

I shot my eyes open before eventually closed it again.

Damn, five more minutes..

Riiiiing

Riiiiing

"okay okay! I'm up!" I said to my alarm, like saying that will make the thing stop ringing.

I gets up from my bed and quickly shut my damn alarm off.

Alright. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 17 years old. I live in a small rented house that cost very cheap every month. It's cheap, I told ya. Well, the yard is soo wide. It has 3 Room, 1 Kitchen and a not-so-narrow living room. Why it's very cheap? Well, the neighbor said that this house is haunted. But I couldn't get myself to care. Hello? Ghost? I can see ghost myself, but the least it could is only kick my ass, Even my little sister is better than it. I live here with my friend, Rukia Kuchiki. She lives here because her –ahem- manor is too far from school for her own good. Of course, she doesn't lives here for free. She paid ALL of the rent payment for 1 year the day she started staying in my closet—she prefer that then the coach in the living room. Because she pays the house, she left me with the fact that this house is technically hers. We made a deal that I must do ALL of the house chor—

I froze.

Slowly-yes I said VERY slowly- I turn my head to my goddamn digital clock.

It say 07.55. School starts at 08.45

Phew.

After taking a quick shower and put a clean uniform on, i go downstairs to be greeted by an unpleasant smell of combination of egg-like and toast.

"Damn, you don't need to cook if you THIS worse!" I said to the already school dressed petite girl in the counter surrounded by a cloud of black smoke.

"WELL, if a certain someone doesn't woke up late, then I will not need to do this!" the girl snapped.

"Well Rukia, you can't expect ME to cook everyday don't you? Beside you supposed to be able to do this kind of thing right? I mean you are the girl and all" I quickly pour himself a milk "and I am not that late"

"Being a girl doesn't have something to do with this! And you are the one who usually cooked okay? So don't blame me. Anyway WE ARE SO late" she said.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It says 08.38

I spurts my milk. This IS why I hate my clock. It stopped occasionally even it has a fucking good battery.

"why don't you said that earlier?" he said as he grab his things and a overly cooked toast.

"I thought you have your own brain to use" Rukia said "and I'm going with Orihime today" she drinks her milk "and you can walk" add Rukia and she walked to the door after stuffing her food box with her nasty egg-thingy.

Damn, someday I will pay you fucking well, Rukia

"well then Ichigo, I'm off" she waved her hand to Ichigo.

"bye"

'Damn, I should get going too' after i locked the door, I run to my school with a fast speed, knowing how much time I have before class start.

"Yo Ichigo!" someone punch his shoulder suddenly.

"Ah, Renji! Damn, you nearly give me a heart attack!" I punch his shoulder back.

"what are you, 76 or something?" he laughed.

"whatever, asshole" I shrugs and continue my run with the redhead.

*In Ichigo's Class*

_**Regular POV**_

"Hey, did you hear why the school starts late today?" Ichigo heard the girls gossiping behind him.

"I heard there are a few of transfer students coming"

"Huh? Really? guy or girl?"

"What am I, the headmaster? How should I know anyway?"

The girls keep gossiping behind him.

'transfer student huh? Well, at least this day will not be too boring'

"Hey Ichigo, what are you thinking?" Rukia nudge him in the shoulder not so lightly

"Oww, that hurt Rukia. Can't you at least hold back when you punch someone?" Ichigo rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't be so boring Ichigo. Anyway, you stared at nothing just now, that's so not like you."

'at least say sorry dammit' "I just have nothing to do is all" he shrugged. 'It's so boring without deskmate here'

A few minutes later the class door opened.

"Class!" the teacher said loudly—too loud in fact. It is at times like this when Ichigo relieved he chose to sit in the back of the class. It's surprises Ichigo that a woman can make that voice.

"Alright, the guy there will become your classmate for this year, so be nice to him, understand?" the teacher asked while pointing to the door and of course, loudly—again.

"Yes Sensei" the class beamed.

"Good. Alright, you can come in now" the teacher—Ise sensei gestured to the door.

The door opened to reveal a messy, tall, and black haired man. His hair is spiky like Ichigo's, and he has this three scars that goes straight from his right eye to his cheeks. And he has a tattoo with the number 69 on his face! Ichigo taught that only Renji dared to have tattoo—let alone on the face. He wears the normal school uniform-White T-shirt and a gray blazer—that he didn't bother to buttoned and the two upper of his white T-shirt is open, revealing his muscled. Ichigo felt butterfly dancing on his stomach.

He swears he just heard the girl behind him whispering to her deskmate "he is soo hot and charming! Listen! I heard things about guys that if he—" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Alright introduce yourself"

"My name's Shuuhei Hisagi. You can call me Hisagi. I hope we can be friends this year" he said smiling while ruffling his hair.

And now the girls whispering are loud enough to be listened by shuuhei himself "Oho! We are SO going to befriend you this year!" 'Damn, this girl needs a hormone therapy'

"uhhh, thanks..?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, just forget that shuuhei. Now you can sit beside Ichigo—the one with the orange hair, and Chizuru stop it, you're freaking him" Ise-sensei said while pointing to the girl behind Ichigo.

"Yes Sensei~"

'oh shit shit shit, you gotta be freakin' kidding me!' he almost jump when Chizuru squeal behind him. He doesn't think his deskmate will have a nice, relaxing year.

"Hello, The name's Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet youHisagi" Ichigo said smiling—and frowning nervously while handout his shaking-slightly right hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kurosaki" Shuuhei smile to Ichigo

Ichigo found himself stare at Shuuhei's eyes, that sharp deep black eyes.. to his scar—straight from his forehead to his chin.. and the tattoo, that gorgeous chee—

"Uhh, you can let go my hand now, Kurosaki"

"Huh? Wha—whoa sorry Hisagi I just, uhh.. spacing out! Yes, spacing out! hahaha.." he said while laughing nervously 'shit! He will think I am a pervert lunatic!'

"Haha, It's okay Kurosaki, don't worry 'bout it" Shuuhei just laugh.

Ichigo felt himself blush a little.

'Damn! You have seen worse Ichigo! Control your damnself!' Ichigo said to himself and repeat it over and over.

"Alright class, now we're going to discuss about the law of Newton" then, Ise sensei continue her rambling.

'shit! I left my pencil case at my desk yesterday!'

"Umm, Hisagi, can I, uhh borrow your pen?"

"huh? Where's yours?"

"Umm, I kinda left it in my house."

"Well, I can give you mine. But, you have to do me a favor!" He said while Grinning

"And what's that?"

"You have to date kiss me!"

"…" Ichigo's jaw dropped

"Haha, I'm only kidding Kurosaki. Relax man." Shuuhei punch Ichigo lightly on his shoulder

"hahaha.." Ichigo laugh awkwardly. He still shocked about what he just said 'And I haven't even know him for 1 hour! Can anybody be this friendly?'

"Here you go then" Shuuhei handed him his pen, still chuckling

"Umm Thanks Hisagi."

The lesson has started. Shuuhei listen seriously to what Ise Sensei said.

Ichigo can't help but stealing glance at Shuuhei. He has this serious look that looked so adorable. It is so different with that boyish grin just now…

Ichigo doesn't notice that Shuuhei is talking to him.

"Uhh, Are you listening Kurosaki?" he said while waving his hand in Ichigo's face.

"Huh? What? What is it Hisagi?"

Shuuhei just sighs while smiling "I said, if we use this formula with—"

Fortunately, the bell is ringing and he quickly—and awkwardly snapped his face away from shuuhei and takes his books back to his bag 'thanks god! I don't know what I'll do if the bell doesn't ring! I don't even know what he is talking about just now'

Shuuhei doesn't seem to mind -with the bell interrupting him- and just gather his books too.

Unfortunately, he doesn't aware of the girls surrounding him, and when he looks up…

"Uhh…" shuuhei says awkwardly

"Hello Hisagi-kun" Chizuru being the leader she is, talk to Shuuhei first.

"Hello miss..?"

"Chizuru Honsho. But you can call me Chizuru" she said while smiling widely and staring at his chest.

"Well then Chizuru-san, how can I help you?" Shuuhei seems to not notice that she is ogling him.

"Well Hisagi-kun we'd like to show you around the school. Would you go with us?" she smirks

"well, if you insist then" he says half-heartedly.

Ichigo just sighs 'poor guy'

"C'mon guys, give him a break. Chizuru, you have freaking him this morning you know, you don't need to do that again. And for showing him around, I can do that. Right, Hisagi?"

"...Yeah, thanks Kurosaki"

"So, you hyenas can go somewhere else now" Ichigo said, glaring at Chizuru.

"Well if you say so, See ya then, Hisagi-kun!" she pouts but eventually walk away after winking at Shuuhei, leaving him with Ichigo

'Damn! What the hell did I say? Alright Ichigo, deep breath deep breath! You just need to show him around right? It's simple! Just walk and—' something interrupt his mind

"Thanks for rescuing me there Kurosaki! Let's go then!" he said while slung his arm around Ichigo's Shoulder and laugh not-so-loudly.

Ichigo felt himself shivering the moment Shuuhei's arm touch him.

Now Ichigo will never underestimate the difficultness of 'just' walk around again. Never.

To Be Continued

**I will Update as soon as I can, so PLEASE reviewwwww =) I love every review even it say 'fuck off bitch' well, maybe that's too harsh, haha. But please review this crap! =D **

**Please tell me what you think about it. And if you have any opinion please tell me! I need your suggestion guys! =D **

**Thank you for the time you have spent for this eyesore =)**

**Every Reviewer will get Ichigo Plusie =***

**Until next time then! *wave hands energetically* **


End file.
